This is No Fairytale
by Chaos Silk
Summary: On the surface everything seemed to be perfect, but as we all know what lies between the surface is not what it seems. Yaoi KujaZidane, BlankZidane.
1. prologue

This Is No Fairytale

By BloodyChaosDragonKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: Well, here it is. The side-fic to Reflections of the Heart. It's set sometime before they open the gate to Terra. Forgive me if some things aren't exactly the way they are in the game, it's been a while since I last played it.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane.Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

Prologue

On the surface everything seemed to be perfect, like a story tale romance straight out of Lord Bryon's plays. The thief Zidane kidnaps a princess, saves her from monsters, her evil mother and guides her through the destruction of her kingdom. Princess Garnet fell in love with him and for a moment it seems that this story will end like it does in fairytales.

But as we all know what lies between the surface is not what it seems, the thief has his own secret love. One which would quite possibly destroy him and all he knows if it came to be known, for you see Zidane had fallen in love with another man, his enemy, his brother.

It wears upon the young man like a banner and all who are close to him can see his affection for the one he is supposed to hate, all but the Princess herself. And to make matters worse for the young man he has another suitor, his childhood friend and fellow thief, Blank.

Our story begins with the rescue of the Lady Hilde and the recovery of the four mirrors. Tensions strain as our heroes search for another world, Zidane feels guilty and the princess discovers that maybe she doesn't love her hero as much as she thought.

TBC

BloodyChaos: "Don't kill me, this is just the prologue."

Zach: "You should've at least given them something besides a basic outline."

BloodyChaos: "oh hush. Anyways if this sounds interesting to you please take the time to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Revelations

This Is No Fairytale

By BloodyChaosDragonKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: Well there will be a lot of inconsistencies between this and the actual game, partly because I can't remember most of it and partly because I want to tweak the storyline a bit. I apologize for the late update, but I've been having a personal crisis.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

Chapter 1

_Kuja…_

_I still don't know what my feelings towards him are, whether it's simply brotherly love or something a bit…more. I just can't bring myself to hate him for all that he's done. He may be trying to kill me, he may be trying to destroy my world and all I hold dear, but deep down he's still my brother. I love him no matter what he does…_

_The others don't know it yet, but there is more at stake here than it seems. If all goes well we'll be going to Terra soon and I'll be going home. I'm going to rip Garland apart with my bare hands when I get there; he's the reason Kuja's acting this way. But first I want answers and he's the only one who can give them to me._

Zidane leaned against the railing, brooding over various things as he stared up at the sky. A frown upon his face as he considered the possibilities of their newest mission. They had decided to split into groups of two, which worried him. He knew what the temples contained and it was no easy task to defeat them with a full party.

What really worried him was that Eiko had insisted on going with Dagger. He knew that both girls were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but the water fiend was the worst out of the four. Also he suspected that Eiko had ulterior motives, though he didn't know what she was planning.

He only hoped that it wasn't something malicious, though knowing Eiko it was probably something amusing at the very least. She had told him about the whole letter scandal, which she purposely orchestrated to make him laugh everything except for falling and getting stuck. Though it worked out in the end.

"Yo Zidane!" Blank shouted, startling the blonde thief from his thoughts. He blinked at the redhead and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Blank smiled at his long-time companion. "Still brooding I see. Don't worry about it man, it'll be okay."

Blank squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, still smiling at him. Zidane sighed and nodded; knowing that Blank was trying to comfort him. It was nice to know that people cared. Blank grinned to himself as he saw Zidane's reactions.

"We're about to land, so stop brooding. Whatever happens, happens and there's nothing you can do about it." Blank says, wrapping an arm around Zidane's shoulders and guiding him towards the bridge where the rest of the group awaits.

"Right..." Zidane muttered as they went to bid Dagger and Eiko good luck. He uttered a prayer for their safety to whoever would listen as he saw them to the entrance of the temple and said his last farewells. Blank was correct, he couldn't prevent something from happening if it as meant to happen. That was the way the world worked

* * *

"You have a crush on Zidane, don't you?" Eiko said casually, arms swinging as they entered the temple. Dagger paused, her face flushing as she stared at the girl's back. "That's unwise you know, he doesn't like girls." 

"What!" Dagger screeched, her entire face turning red at the implications in that sentence. Her Zidane couldn't possibly like boys, could he? Eiko grinned to herself as Dagger's perfect little world shatters.

"You didn't know?" Eiko said as innocently as she could manage, her back still to the princess so she wouldn't see the smirk on her face. "I'd thought you'd have at least guessed by now, what with the way he looks at Kuja. "

"K-k-ku-kuja!" Dagger stuttered out, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Eiko wipes the smirk off her face and turns to face her companion.

"Yeah Kuja, I think there's some history between them that Zidane hasn't told us yet. Ooohhhh and Blank likes Zidane too." Eiko said, cocking her head to one side and laying a finger on her chin thoughtfully. Dagger's jaw dropped as she stared at the younger girl in shock.

"B-but Zidane…I thought…you?" Dagger stammered out, almost incoherent from shock. Eiko raised an eyebrow at her.

'What? You thought I liked Zidane?" Eiko giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. Dagger nodded. "I did at first, but he's more like an elder brother." Eiko smirked at the stunned princess. "I bet the others are already at their temples already, come on. We're going to be late." Eiko started to walk further into the temple.

Dagger watched her go in shock, she had to be lying. This was just a ploy to get Zidane's affections, it couldn't possibly be true. Zidane loved her, but then she recalled that soft look in his eyes when he saw Kuja. No…it couldn't be.

TBC

Thanks to **Elisa, Firehedgehog, Steeple333, AquaPhoenix1** and **KivaEmber**for reviewing

BloodyChaos: "Well what do you think, I know it was a little late but hey at least it's here."

Selene: "Can I go now?"

BloodyChaos: "The last scene was really fun to write . Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think."


	3. Ch2

This Is No Fairytale

By BloodyChaosDragonKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: Well here's another chapter, this is perhaps one of the most fun stories I have ever wrote. And it's challenging too. Big note, as you may have noticed I am of the belief that Zidane can indeed use magic. He is a genome and all Genomes use magic he just doesn't use it in battle because he thinks it's cheating.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

Chapter 2

"_I'm not tired of existing, I'm tired because I exist."_

Zidane sank to the floor in exhaustion, chest heaving as Lich faded from existence. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, glancing at Quina's unconscious form.

Groaning he stood and stumbled his way towards the altar of Earth. Fumbling at the pouch at his belt, he drew out the mirror and placed it into the indention. A slight shudder went through the earth as the seal released, opening the gate to Terra. Zidane slumped against the altar; breath coming in short pants as he looked through his pack for a phoenix down.

Sighing, he emptied the whole thing out and still no phoenix down. Swearing under his breath he muttered a few words of a life spell and tossed it over to Quina, bringing her to consciousness. He drunk a potion to heal his own injuries as Quina reoriented his/herself. He hadn't sustained as many injuries as the Qu, thanks to the Gaia Gear he had donned before venturing in.

Tossing the Qu a high potion he made his way towards the entrance of the altar-room nearly tripping over the rocks and debris that had gathered during the battle. He looked back to see Quina drink the potion and blink, suddenly reintroduced with reality.

"AAAIIIYYYYAAAA!" S/he shrieked, shaking down more dust. Wincing, Zidane covered his ears. "Who hit head with frying pan?" S/he demanded, eyes promising violence. "Me find out, Me eat you!" Zidane chuckled, shaking his head. Apparently Quina had forgotten about the battle already, s/he was weird like that.

"Sorry Quina, I already got it for you." Zidane said, tail waving with amusement as he regards the Qu somewhat affectionately. Quina shook his/her head and sniffed the air.

"We go back airship now, I smell tasties." Quina said with all the authority of a hungry younger sibling. S/he runs out of the room in a flurry, Zidane laughs and follows at a more sedate pace.

He paused at the entrance to the temple, blue eyes scanning the darkness. For a second he had thought he had heard someone call his name. He shook his head trying to clear it, he had been hearing odd things lately.

"ZIDANE! LUNCHTIME!" Blank hollers from the airship, his hands cupped over his mouth to amplify the sound. Zidane suddenly perked up, all thoughts of hearing things driven from his mind at the thought of food.

"COMING!" He yelled, tail waving excitedly as he ran towards the airship and tripped over a rock. Blank laughed as he got up, dusting off his pants indignantly and rushed towards the food. Neither of them noticed the figure cloaked in the shadows of the entrance.

Kuja laughed quietly, his eyes soft as he gazed at his one and only weakness, his dear brother. He may be his enemy; in fact he may be trying to destroy him and all he holds dear, but… Sometimes he just couldn't help wanting to see his brother's face from time to time.

* * *

Dagger was oddly subdued as she stepped onto the airship. She accepted a plate of food from one of the sailors without a word and found herself a quiet corner to eat in silence. Freya noticed this and raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly in Eiko's direction. The blue haired summoner flashed her an evil grin before devouring her lunch with gusto.

Steiner conversed with several of the engineers; often casting worried glances in Garnet's direction. He had not seen her so sad since…her father's demise. She was acting as though her entire world had been shattered and she didn't know how to fix it. Which, he mused glancing at Zidane who was deep into a conversation with Blank, was highly possible.

Vivi shifted nervously, watching the princess's sad eyes as she picked at her food. Quite obviously something was wrong, but he wasn't going to wreck one of the group's rare quiet moments by asking her.

"Hey Dagger, you ok there?" Zidane asked, finally noticing the Princess's sulking. Behind him Blank made a face, wishing Zidane's attention was back on him. The White mage blinks and fakes a cheery smile.

"I'm fine…" She said softly, playing with the now shortened strands of her hair. Zidane gazed at her for a moment, trying to deduce whether she was lying or not. He shrugged, accepting her excuse and turning his attention back to Blank whom immediately brightened.

She watched them interact for a moment, noticing how close Zidane was standing to Blank, how casual they both were acting. At one point Blank had even stole Zidane's hairtie and was laughingly pushing the messy strands back from the blonde's face.

A melancholy look passed over her face as she realized that Eiko's words were true. He didn't love her. In her childish naivete, she had mistaken his brotherly affection for love, love she thought was returned. But if she really loved him, why did she feel so relieved?

* * *

Kuja took a deep breath as he stepped onto Terra's soil. It had been quite some time since he returned home and he found that he had missed it, though just a little. He shook his head, a small smirk appearing on his face as he stalked towards BranBal to throw a great big monkey wrench complete with the monkey in Garland's plans. It was time to find his sister.

Mikoto, while viewing the world with the same emotionless view as the rest of the genomes, was obviously the best choice to inform Zidane of their…special heritage. Much more so than he himself. There was no way the blonde would actually believe him, much less trust him.

So it was up to dear little sister, who was closer to being a soulless genome than a formidable angel of death. Garland's doing of course, Kuja was too defiant, Zidane, though out of reach was too emotional so he created a more…submissive angel.

Kuja prayed that Mikoto and the rest of his people did not disturb Zidane's mentality too much. But they all had a part to play in this little drama, he just had the bad luck to draw the villain's role. But Terra's threat would not be destroyed if he did not, Garland, the Iifa tree, Terra itself. All must be destroyed so that Gaia might live.

TBC

Thanks to **Firehedgehog**, **kujafangirl101**, **KivaEmber**, **Steeple333**, and **YuffieBabe**, for reviewing.

BloodyChaos: " well…that was kind of odd…but I think you'll see a bit of what I have planned and what I'm implying"

Zach: "Lovely…"

BloodyChaos: "Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to review."


	4. Ch3

This Is No Fairytale

By BloodyChaosDragonKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: I'm trying to update all my FFIX-related stories at once, so forgive me if I make a mistake and get storylines confused

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

"Alright Zidane, we've got approximately five minutes before we reach the Shimmering Island. Did you pack everything?" Blank asked, hovering over the blonde like a worried mother. Zidane chuckled and shook his head.

"Stop worrying so much Blank, I'll be fine." He said, running a hand through his hair and frowning when he realized that his hair was still loose. "And give me back my hairtie." He demanded, shaking a fist at the redhead who snickers.

"What? Oh you mean this?" Blank asks, holding up the small piece of cloth and playfully holding it out of Zidane's reach. Zidane snarled and jumped for it, pouting when the taller male held it out of reach. Blank laughed, taunting him into chasing him around the airship.

Freya watched them interact with a smile, Zidane had been oddly subdued since he returned from the earth temple. It was good to see him laughing and playing, even if it was just an act so they wouldn't worry. She blinked, noticing that Dagger was sitting watching them with an odd look in her eye. She wondered if perhaps the princess had finally got the hint.

Suddenly Dagger gave them a soft smile and turned back to the book in her lap and Freya knew that she would no longer pose any threat to Zidane's happiness. The Dragon Knight smiled; certain that the sadness that lurked behind Zidane's eyes would now begin to heal.

* * *

"So this is Terra..." Zidane muttered under his breath as he glanced around the area. It looked just like he remembered it, the harsh blue light shimmering over the surfaces of water and the strange material used by the genomes.

He looked up; blinking as he spotted a girl whom looked just like a carbon copy of him only female and clad in odd pink and white clothes. She smiled at him and turned, indicating that he should follow. He looked around at the others, who were staring around at their surroundings in awe.

"I think we should get to moving." Zidane announced, tail waving as he stalked in the direction the girl went. Steiner nodded and the rest of the group followed.

He found himself standing in front of a gate, the gate that held feelings of such familiarity and fear for him. He shivered, only barely noticing when Dagger collapsed beside him. He barely listened to his friends' conversation and found himself wondering outside and staring up into the light.

It finally sunk in.

_He was home._

* * *

"You came..." Mikoto said as Zidane walked down the stairs. He turned to her, eyes filled with an emotion she had no name for but identified as sadness.

"You pretty much gave me no choice." Zidane said, frowning as he noticed the genomes standing in the tubes. Mikoto smiled slightly, glad she had a chance to meet the gold angel though she wished it was on a happier note.

"Welcome home." She said, watching his head whip around and stare at her with those blue eyes, those eyes that were filled with such sadness and despair. Zidane had the look of a man who had seen too much too young. She wondered what he had been through to give him eyes like that.

"Home is where the heart is." He said, the tone of his voice indicating that he had a different meaning of home than the one she was familiar with. He frowned slightly and Mikoto remembered that look passing over Kuja's face as well.

"He loves you, you know." She said conspiratorially, not even sparing a glance at the people around them. Zidane stared at her in shock. "Everything he does, he does for you. He wants to make your world safe and to do that he must play the enemy. He's willing to die so that you have a chance to be happy."

He frowned and she had a sudden urge to hold him to her chest and tell him everything was going to be ok She had never had felt anything like this before so she did it and allowed him to sob into her chest like a child.

Emotionless she watched him cry and wondered if this was what it felt like to have a brother.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing, your continued support is very much appreciated.

BloodyChaos: "That was... pure sap. I really think I need to stop eating sugar."  
Selene: "You... are really odd."

BloodyChaos: "Thank you Selene. If you liked it please review."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, but I've been rather distracted lately.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

Vivi sighed, adjusting his hat as he stared at the little boy before him. He wondered if maybe Zidane had looked like this when he was younger, if maybe Zidane had been just as empty and soulless as this boy was. He frowned; he just couldn't see Zidane like that. The blonde man was just too... full of life to have been so empty at one point in time.

Maybe he was different from the rest of his race just like Vivi himself was different. Maybe he had came before...or after this boy was born. The mage sighed; deciding it was better not to think of it and tried to engage the boy in conversation.

"The light reflecting off the water is very pretty isn't it?" Vivi commented, fingers worrying the edges of his sleeves as he stared at the genome. The boy regarded him with a blank stare and yet there was something glimmering underneath the blankness that reminded Vivi of the Black Mages.

"It burns." The boy intoned, turning away from him to stare at it. Vivi blinked. "It is the light of Gaia, we are not of Gaia but maybe someday we will be so our bodies must get used to the pain the blue light causes."

"Ummm... Ok." Vivi said, adjusting his hat yet again nervously as he stared at the boy who continued to stare at the water. "Do you have a name?" He asked curiously, trying to gain more information on their culture...or lack of it.

"Only the Angels have names..." The boy said emotionlessly, a spark of what might've been sadness flickering through his eyes. "Only the Angels have souls..."

"But..." Vivi said thoughtfully, recalling the words of his wise old grandfather. "If you exist you have a soul because to have a soul you must exist, if you don't have a soul then you don't exist. And since you're standing before me, you must exist which means you have a soul." The boy stared at him, a light slowly appearing in blank eyes.

"I... have a soul..." He stated confusedly, brows furrowing together in confusion. Vivi nodded, a smile appearing on his face, happy that he had finally got through. "But I am not an Angel and only Angels have souls so therefore I have no soul." Vivi's shoulder's slumped.

"Hey Vivi." Zidane called as he exited one of the buildings, he sounded as though he might have been crying. The little mage looked up at him, as did the genome boy. Zidane walked up to them, tail swishing behind him.

"Hey Zidane." Vivi greeted, adjusting his hat nervously. He wondered if Zidane had noticed the similarities between him and the genomes and realized that he would have to be mentally impaired not too.

"What are you up too?" Zidane asked, raising an eyebrow at the little boy whom was staring at him with an expression of awe. He shrugged carelessly, glancing at Vivi who seemed to be studying the boy.

"Don't these people kind of remind you of the Black Mages?" Vivi questioned, fidgeting with his gloves. Zidane blinked, he had never really thought of it. "I mean, they're blank but at times you can see glimpses of their souls. Maybe if we could find some way to wake them all up."

"Maybe..." Zidane said, crossing his arms and looking up into the blue light. He sighed, looking at Vivi. "Umm... I'm going somewhere, I probably won't be back for a while...Don't wait up."

"Ok... Bye Zidane." Vivi said blinking as he watched the blonde male follow a female genome dressed in pink. Zidane waved half-heartedly, as though he was doing something he didn't want to but had to anyways.

"The Gold Angel..." The genome boy said, his voice holding an almost reverent awe as he stared after Zidane.

* * *

Mikoto watched Zidane enter the portal with empty blue eyes, she felt an odd something gripping at her heart and she frowned. She had never felt anything like it before, she wondered if maybe this was... fear? Worry? Concern? She didn't want him to go, didn't want him to be hurt.

She wondered if it this was expected of her as his sister, she found it odd and wished her heart would stop hurting. He took one last glance at her and smiled, his eyes sad and soft as he disappeared into Pandemonium.

TBC

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing

BloodyChaos: "Pretty much a filler chapter, but there were some points raised that needed to be raised..."

Zach: "Yes."

BloodyChaos: "Anyways kindly review if you like."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: Distractions, and even more distractions. But... everything is in the process of being updated before I start anything new.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

-----

Zidane stared at the ceiling, eyes unseeing as he wandered through his thoughts. Garland couldn't be... He couldn't possibly be... Right about him, could he? Was he made, created just like the Black Mages, just like the Genomes? Was his only purpose in life to destroy Gaia, his home?

He shook his head as someone called his name and stood up, staggering through the door, not even registering that someone was speaking to him. He was in a daze, acting simply on instinct. He spoke, but wasn't aware of speaking, he walked, but wasn't aware of walking. Was he becoming like his fellow genomes, soulless and unaware?

"Zidane..." Wha? He looked up, snapping out of his daze long enough to see Kuja standing above him. "Are you going to let him win? Are you just going to give up?" Kuja shook his head, frowning down at him.

"That isn't the Zidane I knew." Kuja stated, his tone disapproving. It made Zidane angry.

"How would you know what I'm like? You've never been there, you don't know me." He snapped, tail lashing angrily as he stared down at the brother who had abandoned him. Kuja only raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Haven't I? Think back Zidane." Kuja said, Zidane frowned at him and the memories came rushing back. A flash of silver hair in the crowd, the feeling of proud eyes always watching him, the phantom brush of a warm hand on his back as he cried, mysterious gifts on his dresser after a play. Kuja had always been there, watching, Zidane just hadn't known.

"Why now?" He asked, tears in his eyes. Kuja looked away.

"I didn't mean for you to get involved. I would've preferred if you had never known the truth." Kuja said, brushing his hair back from his face. He looked at Zidane and smiled, though it couldn't really be called a smile, it was more of a farewell.

"When you wake up, this will only seem like a dream. Like the faint whispers of a memory you can never recall." Kuja said, pausing slightly as he looked into Zidane's eyes. "But before I... I want you to know... I love you."

"What?" Zidane said as the world about him began to fade. "Kuja!!"

----

"Kuja!!" Zidane yelled as he struck at the beast in front of him, killing it with one blow. He jumped back and glanced around, confused. When did he get here? Dagger giggled.

"Glad you've come back to yourself Zidane." She said, casting a healing spell as he shook his head to clear it. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if that had been real or if it had only been an illusion called up to soothe his worried mind.

Was Kuja really the heartless being he portrayed himself as?

---

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

Now we're getting somewhere. I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been rather busy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: So... another update. Aren't y'all proud of me?

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

-----

Zidane sighed, leaning against the wall of the Invincible as he tried to process what had happened yesterday. Terra was completely gone, destroyed by Kuja in a Trance induced rage. Zidane shivered, thinking of the horrible light that had shone in Kuja's eyes before he had let loose his power.

The thief was no stranger to the addicting swell of power and rage that was caused by Trance. Many times had he felt the crackle of power under his skin, death and destruction singing in his veins. Many times had he resisted the urge to slaughter and kill until there was nothing left.

Kuja... His brother had no such experience with the siren call that was Trance. And so he had ended up destroying what he had sworn to protect. His mind had been tricked into believing that destroying Terra was the only way to save the Genomes and while Zidane might have agreed with destroying Terra, only a very small percentage of the population had actually made it off the planet safely.

From what little Mikoto had told him about his race, he knew that they had numbered in the millions. Now they didn't even make it past one hundred. While they may not have been a proud race, or even much of a race at all, it was rather insulting to have dwindled to such numbers.

To make things worse, the Mist had returned, thicker and more dangerous than ever. It was everywhere and even Gaia itself had become to mutate from exposure to it. Just one more thing Kuja had to answer for, just one more thing that Garland had forced onto the silver-haired genome and the world.

Zidane didn't want to kill Kuja; in fact he didn't want to kill anyone, but it was seeming more and more inevitable as time dragged on.

---

TBC

----

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.

I apologize for the lack of updates, I've been rather busy. This will probably be ending soon, with Memoria as the next chapter, then the incident at the Iifa tree, followed by the epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects

A/N: At least another chapter or two til the end as I've mentioned before.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Memoria.

A place more screwed up than anything Zidane had ever seen before, and that included Atmos, which was one seriously twisted eidolon. In the few short hours he had spent wandering about that place, he remembered more about his life on Terra than he ever had when he had actually been on Terra.

He remembered the harsh pain of the blue light, the ache in his heart whenever he tried to speak with someone and got no answer, and the confusion whenever he caught sight of his fellow Genomes' blank eyes.

He remembered Kuja. He remembered how much he had adored the older male, the only one who talked to him, who acted as though he was actually there and not a million miles away, the only one who had played with him. Kuja had been his first friend, his first crush, his first everything. In his small world, Kuja had been the only thing that mattered and it scared him to find how much that hadn't changed.

Even though he loved his friends and his family, he knew that Kuja would always hold a special place in his heart. He always had and he always will, nothing will change that. Even if Kuja destroyed their world, their universe, Zidane would still keep on loving him because he had never learned how to stop.

He will stop Kuja though, even though it might take everything he has, everything he is. He won't let him destroy everything they've worked so hard for. He is going to see this through to the end, no matter what the cost.

It's the least he can do for the one who not only saved his life, but made sure he was never alone again.

0x0x0x0x0x0

TBC

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing.


	9. End

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I do own my muses, OC's and various sharp objects.

A/N: The End.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-ai slash, whatever you want to call it. Flames will only be laughed at.

Pairings: One-sided Garnet/Zidane, Kuja/Zidane, Blank/Zidane.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Even though the world was crashing about their heads, and he was only seconds from death, Zidane had come back to save him. That darling, dear silly boy had risked life and limb to save him, the brother he barely remembered, the man who had tried to destroy his world. If Kuja hadn't have already loved Zidane with every fiber of his being, as he had proven by removing the threat of Terra, he would've fallen in love all over again. His little brother was the sweetest thing to every grace either planet's surface, and Kuja would like to keep it that way.

So, as he lay gasping and dying, the very life being drained from him as the Iifa tree crashed and raved about them, he gathered his strength, what little was left, and with what remained of his power, whisked Zidane away from all this devastation and destruction.

It was almost like what happened before, when Zidane was still that curious little boy who dogged his every step and he had left him where he would be safe in his sleep, except this time...

This time he got to say goodbye.

Kuja died with a smile on his face, his fingers still curled where they had been holding Zidane's hand only minutes before.

0x0x0x0x0x0

The End.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing over the years. It has been highly appreciated.

To be honest, I've been planning Kuja's death since before the beginning of this fic, and no, there will not be an epilogue or anything like that. I'll let you come up with your own ending, because I'm happy with this. It's... exactly what this fic was named for, it isn't a happy ending or a bad one, the world is safe, Zidane is safe, and that's all Kuja cares about, so he can die in peace.


End file.
